Kesambet cinta Abang Blonde
by Singing RIB
Summary: terpilih masuk di asrama slytherin bukanlah kejutan bagimu, meskipun seluruh anggotamu adalah gryfindor. Bertemu dengan abang abang (?) berambut blonde membuat hatimu deg deg an. Kamu sadar bahwa kamu menyukainya, tapi apakah akang blonde juga membalas perasaanmu?
Ini adalah tahun keempatmu di Hogwarts.

Alkisah kamu adalah murid dari asrama Slytherine sementara kebanyakan keluargamu masuk ke Griffindor. Kamu masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Harry Potter. Omnya kakek dari kakek buyutmu adalah adik dari bibinya nenek buyut Harry Potter.

Walaupun bersaudara, Harry Potter ternyata dengan teganya berlagak tidak memiliki hubungan saudara jauh denganmu. Oleh karenanya kamu sangat membenci Harry Potter dan kamu pun jadi berteman baik dengan Draco Malfoy.

 _(Itu lho si pangeran ganteng dari Asrama Slytherine yang selalu menjadi kompetitor berat Harry di lomba futsal pake daster pas classmeeting akhir semester.)_

Tapi fanfic Harry Potter yang pertama imoutouku bikin ini gak bakal menyentuh tokoh utama si Harry. Judulnya aja Draco Malfoy x Reader. Hihihii... Potongan yang di atas cuma cerita awal kenapa Kamu a.k.a Reader bisa jadi kenal sama si keren Draco. By the way any busway, Draco lebih tua dua tahun lho ya dari kamu.

Oke, gak banyak cing cong lagi. Ini cerita yang sebenarnya...

Suatu ketika kamu dihukum karena mencoba memancung Buckbeat, Hippogriff yang sudah Hagrid besarkan seperti anak sendiri. Kamu pun dihukum untuk melakukan uji nyali di Hutan Terlarang malam harinya.

Suara jangkrik dan orong-orong nyaring berbunyi di sekitar pondok reyot Hagrid. Kamu berdiri di depan pintu pondok. Kamu terlihat lusuh dan ngantuk seperti peserta uji nyali yang ada di tivi-tivi. Tetapi tiba-tiba matamu terasa kepyar― serasa habis makan lima sendok sambal― sewaktu melihat sosok mas-mas berambut blonde datang.

" Drake?" Kamu mengucek-ucek mata.

Malfoy cuma mesem. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang ditahan. Dia sedang berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Yeah, kita semua tau kalau dia itu agak.. yah... penakut.

 _(Gomenonasai! J.K. Rowling nggambarin sosoknya begitu di bukunya.)_

Tapi.. tapi... dia kelihatan moe-moe kalau gak banyak tingkah begitu kan? Yap, yap kamu pun sampai gak kedip ngeliatin si ganteng mendekat..

" Kyaaaa!"

Badan gede Hagrid tiba-tiba keluar dari pondok reyotnya dan perutnya yang bunciiiitt menyodok badanmu ke depan, membuat kamu kaget setengah hidup hingga terbangun dari lamunan akan akang Draco.

Untungnya kamu sedang memakai jubah sekolah. Tangan bantet Hagrid pun sigap menarik sebagian kain jubahmu supaya kamu gak jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

" Sori.." Hagrid meringis.

" Ehh..." Kamu menghela napas lega sekaligus agak jengkel dicengkeweng Hagrid seperti itu.

" Sekarang kita mau apa?" Draco bertanya dan tidak ketinggalan mengikutsertakan nada 'nantangin'nya.

" Kita akan uji nyali di hutan. Hutannya lumayan angker lho.." kata Hagrid sambil ngeluarin lentera. " Apalagi sekarang lagi musimnya anak-anak pada udah gak demam GGS, jadi ada banyak vampir yang hijrah ke sini." Lanjutnya, " Well, sebenernya sih aku pengin nangkep satu buat koleksi. Biar kalo ada murid yang suka rewel ngelaporin apa-apa ke bapaknya yang kerja di Kementrian Sihir, gua bakal suruh si vampir buat nyedot darahnya."

Glek! Kamu ngelirik Draco yang juga ngelirik dengan tatapan yang sama. Merasa ngeri. Cuman si Draco agak tersinggung gimana gitu.

" Ayo anak-anak, lewat sini!"

TIME SKIP

Di tengah hutan sepeninggalan Hagrid...

" Lumos," katamu sambil nggoyangin tongkatmu.

" Lumos.." bisik Draco.

" Yess, lumayan terang ada dua tongkat. Kok numben ya uji nyalinya boleh dua orang?" Kamu mesem ke Draco yang mukanya gitu-gitu aja. " Oiya, Drake, kenapa kamu dihukum juga?"

Draco mengangkat pundaknya, " Biasa."

" Berantem sama si Potter?"

" Hm," angguk Draco.

Kamu ketawa - ngetawain ekspresi wajah abang blonde itu. Kamu tau kalau Draco sebenarnya sudah enggak betah lama- lama ikutan uji nyali di hutan belantara karena takut. (Inget seri pertama Soccerer's Stone? But, I don't mean to insult anyone especially for you and Draco's lovers sekalian.. Ini cuma buat have fun aja.. Okk?)

" Ada yang lucu?" Draco mengangkat salah satu alis matanya. Pandangannya setajam silet. Kelihatan galak walau masih menawan. Yah, sekali lagi dia itu Draco. Dia itu tipe orang yang tak suka diledek walau sama orang yang udah akrab dan sama-sama punya dendam kesumat sama Harry Potter.

" A.a...," Kamu menggelengkan kepala mencoba menahan ketawamu sampai membuat pipimu menggelembung.

KRESSSEEEKKK KRESSSEEEKK!

Tiba-tiba kamu kehilangan sosok Draco setelah mendengar suara berisik dari semak-semak di sisi lain tempatnya berdiri. Kamu pun merasa ada yang tak beres. Kamu merasa ada yang bergetar di kedua pundakmu, sesuatu yang menekan di punggungmu.

" D-Draco?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tetapi kamu dapat merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang membasahi punggungmu.

" Tidak apa, Drake.." katamu lembut sambil meletakkan salah satu telapak tanganmu ke atas tangan Draco yang bergetar hebat di pundakmu. " Itu cuma unicorn."

Draco Malfoy pun mengintip. Benar. Di depan sana ada seekor kuda putih bertanduk. Sosok makhluk itu berada pada posisi lightning terbaik dan di bawah kakinya ada efek kabut mistis.

" Ya ampuuuunn!" tiba-tiba kamu berteriak.

Draco terkejut. Dia mencengkeram pundakmu lebih kencang lagi.

" Drake! Sakit!"

" Tadi kamu teriak keras sekali! Ada apa?" Draco masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggungmu.

Kamu pun membalikkan badan menghadap cowo ningrat itu. " Kita bisa kaya kalau menangkap dan menjual unicorn!" matamu berkilauan. Kamu menggenggam erat tangan Draco dan membuat cowo itu keheranan dibawah tekanan.

" I-itu ilegal!" kata Draco sambil membuang muka. " Lagipula.. A-apa.. Apa kamu nggak ngrasa kalo kita udah dikerjain Hagrid?"

" Hmmhh?"

" Kita udah dijadiin umpan vampir tau!" suara Draco pecah.

Kamu mengangguk, " Tau. Udah tau dari tadi, Drake. Tuh liat di bawah kita ada tanda X." Kamu mendekatkan tongkat sihirnya yang menyala ke tanah. Ternyata di atas tanah ada semacam gambar tanda X besar seperti di dalam peta harta karun atau peta penakhlukan daerah perang atau tanda tempat jebakan.

" Bener-bener dia," Draco geram. " Ayo kita pulang!" dia menarik lengan tanganmu. (Blussssssshhhed! Wajahmu memerah kayak tomat.)

" Tapi.. tapi... kita ditinggal di tengah hutan. Kamu beneran tau arah jalan pulang?" Tanyamu sambil nahan jeritan bahagia saat Draco memegang tanganmu.

" Enggak," Draco ngelepasin tanganmu. Kepalanya tertunduk.

" Drake," Kamu memegang salah satu pundak cowo ningrat itu. " Kalo Hagrid bikin kita uji nyali begini cuma buat njebak vampir, pasti dia lagi sembunyi enggak jauh dari sini. Tenang aja."

" Tapi vampir lebih cepat dari gentong berewok itu!" Draco bersikeras menahan rasa jengkelnya yang sudah hampir keluar bersama air matanya. Frustasi. " Kamu atau aku bakal dimakan duluan!"

" Jika vampir itu datang, aku akan menjagamu!" Kamu langsung menyumpal omongannya. Matamu lebih tajam dan mematikan saat mengatakannya. " Janji!" katamu sekarang melotot.

Malfoy terbelalak. Lalu dia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat dan menghela napas. " Y-ya.. tapi kamu membuatku takut jika caramu menatapku begitu.."

" Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin melindungimu jika ada vampir datang menyerang kita nanti," Kamu masih melotot dan memaksa.

Draco menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang agak gatal. " Uhm.." namun tiba-tiba dia memalingkan pandangan darimu yang sudah lelah melotot sampai matamu memerah saat ada bunyi: GEDEBUG!

Pandangan Draco lurus ke belakangmu.

" Kenapa?" Kamu melihat mata Draco yang nanar. Dia membalikkan badan. Sesosok manusia sedang menikam unicorn yang tadinya hendak kamu tangkap dan jual di black market.

Orang itu membawa hawa yang dingin. Tipis. Tetapi bukan Kuroko Tetsuya. Lagipula orang ini lebih mengerikan daripada Akashi Seijuro dengan mata heterochromenya. Sudah pasti yang di depan sana itu adalah vampir.

Dengan secepat kilat Kamu pun merentangkan tangan kiri dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke sosok yang sedang nyeruput darah unicorn itu. " Lambaikan tanganmu ke kamera, Drake.." bisikmu.

" Apa?" Draco hampir tercekat. " Kita bukan di acara uji nyali yang sesungguhnya, woi. Tidak ada kamera CCTV!"

" Aduh! Hagrid gak modal banget sih!"

" Siapa yang bilang aku ndak modal?!" tiba-tiba saja sesuatu seperti batu gunung meluncur dari sebuah arah. " Kalian cepat lari biar aku yang urus si vampir!" Hagrid pun menggelinding mengarah ke si vampir.

Belum sempat kamu dan Draco Malfoy lari, Hagrid pun ditendang oleh vampir itu. Tubuhnya yang gempal melayang seperti bola ke suatu arah.

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg!

" Aaaahhh! Menyebalkaaaaaann!" teriak Hagrid.

Glek! Sekarang hanya ada kamu, Draco, dan si vampir.

Draco menarik lenganmu dan mengajakmu lari dari sana. Kalian berdua berlari sudah agak jauh. Namun di tengah jalan, vampir yang sama mencegatmu.

" Sial! Dia cepet banget!" umpat Draco. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya sambil gemetaran sementara kamu disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. " Reducto!" Draco mengarakan ujung tongkatnya pada si vampir.

DUUAAARRR!

Sebuah pohon tumbang.

" Kamu berhasil?" tanyamu.

Draco menelan ludah. " Entah.."

" Kurasa enggak," sebuah suara di belakangmu.

Glek!

" Drake, dia di belakangku.." bisikmu.

Draco tidak merespon. Dia hanya menarik lenganmu. Ngacir lagi. Sayangnya di hutan terlarang banyak sekali pohon-pohon yang besar dan akarnya banyak yang menyembul. Draco tersandung. Pingsan.

" Heeeeeiiikkkk! Drake!" Kamu mengguncang-ngguncangkan sosok cowok blonde yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. "

Vampir yang mengejar mereka berdua muncul lagi. Kali ini dia berjalan mendekat.

" Sectumsempra!" Kamu menyerangnya.

Sebuah cahaya yang meluncur dari tongkatmu tepat mengenai tubuh vampir itu. Sayangnya, tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" Reducto!"

Mungkin sudah ada puluhan mantra yang diucapkan namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Vampir itu pun semakin mendekat. Mulanya sosoknya hanya bayangan hitam yang diselimuti kabut. Setelah semakin dekat, semakin jelas wujud aslinya.

" Cedric.. Digory?" Kamu menyipitkan mata. Heran sekaligus ngeri ngeliat fakta di depan mata: Cedric bangkit dari kubur!

Vampir yang gantengnya mirip banget sama Cedric Digory itu pun melirik ke arah Draco yang tepar. " Hmn.. Tapi sekarang namaku ganti jadi Edward Cullen."

" Eh?"

"Sekali main tapi langsung mati. Kontrak abis. Ada kontrak baru jadi vampir di negara tetangga. Aku ambil. Sekarang namaku Edward Cullen."

" Trus ngapain kamu ke sini lagi?"

" Nengokin mantan. Cho Chang," Edward Cullen nyenyir.

" Anu.. unicorn tadi?"

" Aku laper. Tapi tenang.. aku herbivor kok.." sok cool.

" Jadi.. kamu gak akan makan kita berdua?" Kamu sambil nunjuk Draco yang masih merem.

Edward Cullen menggelengkan kepala.

" Ahh.. yokata..." Kamu menghambur ke arah Edward.

" Stop!" kata Edward sambil nyempritin peluit. " Aku udah nikah dan punya satu anak."

Kamu merengut kecut. " Buat apa nengokin mantan kalo udah punya buntut sama orang lain?"

" Sesekali kalo kangen mantan boleh kan?"

" Oiya, Hagrid kamu kemanain?"

" Paling dia nyemplung ke kali. Dia gak bakal mati. Lagian udah lama pengin nendang dia. Dia itu kan tim suksesnya Harry Potter sewaktu lomba panjat pinang pas Agustusan dua tahun yang lalu."

" Ya ampuunn kamu pendendam banget ya sampe kebawa mati gitu?"

TIME SKIP

Keesokan harinya sewaktu istirahat siang...

Kamu kepergok malak anak Hufflepuff oleh Draco Malfoy. Si anak Hufflepuff yang dipalak pun lari sambil mewek pulang ke asramanya.

" Sori, Drake, ga ngajak-ngajak.. soalnya cuma malak apel..." Kamu meringis sambil nunjukin apel hasil palakanmu.

Malfoy ngerebut apel itu. " Masalahnya aku suka apel," dia mencokot apel rampasanmu. " Soal semalem.. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita masih hidup?"

" Ahahahaa.. Anu.." _bakal heboh kalo_ _kamu_ _cerita ke Draco soal Cedric yang bangkit dari kubur dan pindah kontrakan._ " Aku bakar dia. Iya!" katamu bo'ong.

" Vampir? Dibakar?" Draco mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

" Um! Anu.. Kebetulan ada Remus yang berubah jadi werewolf.. Trus kita kremasi bareng-bareng biar gak meresahkan seisi hutan lagi.."

" Hmm... Bagus deh.." Draco manggut-manggut.

Lanjutmu, " Ehehehee.. Trus soal apelnya.. Kamu gak akan dendam kan? Katanya dendam karena apel bisa lanjut sampe tujuh turunan lho.."

Draco cuma ngangkat tangan dan ngusapin kepalamu. " Apelnya lagi aku makan. Lagian kalo kita nikah mana mungkin kita biarin anak cucu kita perang sodara cuma gara-gara apel palakan."

 _Bluuuuuuuuussshhhheeedd again!_

" Eh? Aku? P-Pansy gimana?"

" Aku laki-laki. Seharusnya aku lebih kuat dan lebih keren darimu.. Makanya.. Aku mau njagain kamu sampai kapanpun kayak kamu njagain aku semalem." Lanjutnya, " Well... Kalo Pansy biar dia ke laut aja."

XDDD


End file.
